homroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Lucas Angelwing
'' "I swear, serving Notch is easier than taking care of Emily..."'' Player Input "I like my character, because it's a bit orginal, well not really. I think I got it by the Touched By an Angel ''show I watched. My character is really quiet, just like in real life, unless your my close friend/family I'm as talkitve as something that is talkitive. I found myself like the strong, slient type but without the strong. I like that I'm a gurdian angel over Emily but it almost seems like I don't care about her but I do. No need to worry :). I also like that I have a sort of demi-god mode but it's not too overpowering."' ~RPG_Nerd''' Information Lucas Angelwing is an angel with a unknown age. He died at 15. Lucas was born in a town called Oasis in 1987 he had a terrible diease at age 10. At age 15 he died. Two years after Emily Angelwing was born. He is also very quiet and sometimes talk on occasion. He always stay slient when threated. As being an angel he can fly around with ease. Lucas also finds himself flying the area he is in meanly out of boredom. He always carrys a Bible with him just for the sake of having it. With all the stuff going on in his life he never reads it. Around when the Tree of Life campaign Lucas was trapped in a spongy room for two weeks by Robin. After a week or so he went insane. He made a 'friend' out of wool and a pumpkin named 'Bob'. He was tempted to have 'relations' with set 'friend'. But Lucas said he was too young. He urinated on the floor and bite off some of his own skin. After two weeks he was released from his prison, it took him about a month to recover his sanity. Whenever someone is hurt he will always try his best to take care of him or her. He mastered the Aether langauge and English as well. He also has a bit of a big appetite and a sweet tooth. And he is Notchlic and went to church every Sunday when he was alive. When he is in a dark place full of death, his wings weigh as much as lead so he can't fly. Fears: *''Herobrine'' (dur) *''Robin'' He has a bit of fear of Robin ever since she put him in a sponge room. Afraid she will do it again. *''Emily going missing or being hurt '' *''Being rejected'' '' He is most fearful of being rejected by Notch. This is totally irrational though *''Dobblegangers ''Because whenever he gets touched by one he doesn't die he spins in circle in a panic attack Likes: *''Open spaces *''Churches'' *''Chocolate'' *''Candy'' *''Being mischievous'' *''Exploring'' *''Flying'' *''Fruit'' *''Praticing Notchism'' Hates: *''Tight, small spaces'' *''Being threated'' *''Places with dark energy'' *''Being torutured'' *''Being tempted'' *''Swimming'' *''Arrogant'' people *''Embarrasment'' Story of Past Royal History Quotes Place in the Aether Sibling Artwork Lucas_.png|RPG_Nerd's skin for his character Lucas Angelwing, cleverly made so that there is a floating Halo above the skin's head. Lucas.png|RPG_Nerd's skin (and his sister's) is the only skin who's back has absolute signifigance. Wings. Crazed_Lucas.png|The result of two weeks trapped in a cusion lined room, isolated, at the gain of Robin's sick sence of humor... took him another month to regain his sanity. XmasLucas.png|Lucas' Christmas outfit!~